Sexting
by IcePrince-SeihouByakko
Summary: Sam's never been with the one person he actually loves. Never been with the one he wants the most. Never been with HIS Dean. All those damn girls all over him. But what happens when Dean gets drunk, and what he wants most seems to be happening?


_Author's Note: Hey guys and gals O.O. Wazzup? xD Well, I'm a new writer on here. I've written things before, but never posted anywhere O.O. So, tell meh what you think! I looooove WINCEST O.O Those two together…. Ugh OMG it should happen O.O xD. Anyway, this oneshot is like, my favorite thing ever, lol. That is because it started as a dream. Not even kidding. I dreamed this and my friend was in it, IMing Jensen, and then all of a sudden BAM, he's in front of me and O.O well, if you wanna know, message me xD. I'll tell you the whole weird story xD Lol. Anyway, here goes!_

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything Supernatural O.O IT ISH NOT FAIR! However, I do own this story, and shall make Jensen and Jared my puppets O.O (even though I'd actually be their's…. .) I love Eric Kripke! O.O God or whatever exists out there bless him O.O xD**

Summary: O.O Ok. Sam's never been with the one person he actually loves…. Never been with the one he wants the most... Never been with HIS Dean. All those damn girls all over him…. Hell, even some guys…. But what happens when Dean gets drunk … and what he wants more than anything seems to be happening? O.O

Sam was just sitting there, at the bar, watching his Dean…. _Ugh … possessive much? He isn't even mine…._

But he sure was noticeable. Long, tight jeans; a light pink button up shirt laying open over a black Metallica t-shirt; Blonde hair spiky and accentuated nicely by the even blonder highlights he'd just had done; and then his face. God, his FACE. That was the biggest thing … the most amazing. Those deep-set, emerald eyes, with those luscious lips of his and his finely set cheekbones. God, when he laughed and they merged together…. It was just amazing.

_Amazing…. But never mine_ Sam couldn't help the thought running through his mind as he watched his brother, confidently talking up a, to be perfectly honest, a nice looking woman, probably too young to be in a bar talking to older guys and drinking.

_Like that would stop him…. _he thought, watching his brother throw down another Purple Nurple (this drink is for SeaKat, an AMAZING author and great person :p. I couldn't resist putting it in for ya Kat! xD) and work his magic on the young woman. _That should be me…. Not some stupid fucking chick!_

And just as Sam had the thought, the chick got up and left, an eye roll and flip of the hair the only thing left to Dean as he watched the woman walk out the door. Turning back to his Nurples, (. so not what he should turn to…. xD) Dean looked around the bar, catching his brother's eyes and smiling, before he got up to leave himself, no one accompanying him.

_What? Since when does Dean leave the bar this early … and alone?_ Intrigued to find out where his brother was going, Sam got up to leave, paying his and his brother's bills, which Dean had 'conveniently' forgotten to pay. _He owes me, damn bastard…._

Continuing to walk outside, Sam started looking for his brother. However, Dean was gone, and nowhere in sight.

_What the hell?_ Sam thought, before his cell started belting out Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert, scaring the crap out of him.

Jumping and pulling out his cell, Sam couldn't help but wonder who was texting him. When he saw it was his brother, however, his first thought was _Well, I could think of a few things_….

Seeing what his brother had wrote him, Sam's mouth started to water before drying out completely the farther he read down.

Hey little brother…. Where are you? I'm back at the hotel….

I want you little brother…. I've never said it, but I've always wanted you….

All those women…. They're nothing….

Hell, actually, without them…. I'd have probably just lost control and raped you long ago –winks-

I'm joking, Sammy…. But I've always wanted you … I'm not joking about that part….

I'm at the hotel Sammy…. Come here…. I need you…. And want you….

Sammy….

~*Love~Is~A~Poison*~

Dean

Staring at the text, Sam couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on.

_He wants me….? Since when? Wha….? He must be really drunk…._

And as if to answer his thought, Sam's cell started ringing again, making him jump once more before he could look at it.

Oh, and Sammy….

I've always wanted you….

You had to have noticed the stares…. The looks….

If not, I'm better than I thought….

But ALWAYS, Sammy…. I've ALWAYS wanted you….

Please Sam…. I can't do this anymore…. I need you….

And don't think about it too much….

I'm not drunk. I barely drank at all. I was watching you mostly….

Come here Sammy…. Show me what I've been missing….

~*Love~Is~A~Poison*~

Dean

_He … isn't drunk? _Sam couldn't understand what was happening…. Was he dreaming? Was HE the one that was drunk?

Regardless of what was happening, Sam's heart was soaring. Locking the texts from his brother, he couldn't help being happy. He'd always wanted to hear those things from Dean…. And though he hadn't said them, but rather wrote, it was still the same. Still perfect.

I'll be there in a minute

FoReVeR~wOuNdEd

Arriving back at the hotel minutes later, Sam was standing out front of his room, staring at the door.

_Is this really happening? I must be dreaming…. It's the only way this makes sense._

Thinking too hard, just as Dean had predicted, Sam was confounded. He couldn't bring himself to wake up, cause this was the best damn dream he's had in a long time. But at the same time, he knew that he should…. That something could be happening even now in the real world.

_I mean…. We were on a hunt…. What if something did this to me to prevent me helping Dean?_

_Screw it…._ He thought. _If I was stupid enough to let myself get caught…. Maybe I should just go with it. Dean can take care of himself. Always has._

Making up his mind, Sam quietly and quickly stepped to the door. Unlocking it and stepping in, he couldn't help but hold his breath as he turned around to look at Dean's bed.

And what he saw stunned him silent. He couldn't even breathe.

Laying on the bed, rose petals scattered around the floor, as well as under his very naked, very excited self, Dean was staring hungrily up at his brother.

Smelling the rose petals scent mix with the various candles throughout the room, as well as the sight of his brother, was quickly turning Sam on.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said, a lazy, luscious smile crawling across his face.

"Dean…." Sam couldn't help but moan out his name as he looked his brother over for perhaps the twentieth time since walking in the door.

"What are you waiting for Sammy? I want you baby brother…."

This, more than anything, turned Sam on. Taking off his shirt and heading to the bed, Sam was aware of every breath Dean took, as well as the fact that Dean was looking his baby brother's body over and licking his lips.

However, right before Sam could get into bed, Dean stopped him.

"Wait. Sammy, go get some lube. I have some in the car. Hurry, Sammy…. So we can have some fun."

Sam, however, didn't want to go. Getting ready to tell Dean just to take him dry, no matter the pain so long as it was Dean, he opened his lips to speak, getting cut off by Dean.

"Only take a minute, Sammy. Hurry. I won't hurt you. Just go." Dean couldn't help but laugh at the incredibly "put down" puppy-like look on Sam's face as Sam started towards the door.

"Alright…. But I'll be right back." Sam said, looking Dean over once more as Dean slowly and sensually stroked his engorged member up and down, precum already leaking out of his thickened head.

Licking his lips, Sam headed out to the car and started to search for his brother's lube, crying out after a minute as he still hadn't found it.

"God damn it Dean…. Why don't you just keep it in the bedside table like all normal men?"

Exasperated beyond belief, and turned on to the point of madness, Sam was starting to lose it twenty minutes later, when he finally found Dean's strawberry scented lube.

_If only I had found this before today…. I would have known he was a faerie and could have just attacked him._

Chuckling to himself, he started back to the room. However, once he opened the door, Sam's hard-on waned as he looked upon his brother's lithe, sleeping form.

_Wha….?_

Seeing Dean sleeping under his covers to one side, the other covered in his brother's cum, Sam couldn't help but be pissed and cuss Dean out in his thoughts.

_What the fuck Dean?_ Sam thought, along with many other choice things he'd love to say to his brother right about then. It was then that Sam saw a little note next to his brother's head, right on his pillow.

Sammy…. You took too long Sammy….

I couldn't wait…. I wanted you so bad Sammy….

Guess I'll have to get you some other time…

Don't take so long next time Sammy….

Hell, I coulda just taken you dry if you was nervous and wouldn't come back….

I guess you didn't want it…. I'm sorry if I disgusted you Sammy….

But judging by the looks you gave me … you did want me….

So what the hell Sammy? Were you really so nervous?

Well…. Maybe some other time Sammy…

I still want you….

Night, Sammy.

~*Love~Is~A~Poison*~

Dean

Pissed beyond belief, Sam started to wake his brother up, before looking into his beautiful face as he slept.

_God, he's like an angel…. He must be tired…. All that cum…. I would be too I suppose…._

Sighing, exasperated and annoyed, and still more than slightly turned on, Sam abandoned the rest of his clothes before heading over to his bed. Getting under the covers and glancing once more at his brother, Sam started to sleep.

His last thought, before falling into a deep slumber, was of his brother's face and accompanied by these words. _Stupid fucker…. I'll make you pay for this, Dean…. You think you're just gonna leave me hard and hungry? Well…. Just wait, Dean…._

THE END!

Author's finishing note: Sooooooooooooo. What did you think? *_* I hope I did ok…. I've never posted anything on here, or anywhere else for that matter…. TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK! I hope it's ok…. xD Review please! And if you DO want to know about my dream, just message me xD. I'll explain it. Lol. It was sooo hot…. . Just, well … the ending, obviously, coulda been better :P. Anyway, rate & review! Please and spank you very often! xD


End file.
